Window assemblies typically include a window frame and a pair of window sashes mounted for vertical reciprocal sliding movement, one relative to the other, on guide rails in a frame jamb. These assemblies also can include sash locks, security locks or locking assemblies which are either spring-loaded or manually activated to secure the window sashes or panels in a locked, closed position.
Many windows also include a pair of screen panels, also vertically mounted and capable of sliding movement. These panels are known to include spring-loaded devices mounted along the lower surfaces of one or both panels which extend laterally from the screen frame to engage slots along the window frame at regularly spaced intervals.
While manual locking systems for window sashes and screen panels are often effective, they are not always used. Spring-loaded or biased locking mechanisms substantially eliminate the problem of human error, but they tend to be expensive and often require maintenance to work properly. There is, therefore, a need for an inexpensive and easy-to-use automatic self-locking latch mechanism for window and screen panels.